Sims Reality Network
= About Sims Reality Network = Sims Reality Network (SRN) was created by Kevin Munro back in September 2006. The previous names were Munro Inc. and Kevin Munro Productions. Sims Reality Network produces Machinima, which is the use of video games to make movies, shows, etc. Sims Reality Network uses The Sims 2, hence the name. Sims Reality Network is mostly dedicated to the Sims Big Brother series. There have been other shows which have been canceled in the progress. The Real World: Pleasantview, and Solitary. Sims Reality Network also posts Short series like "The Death of Fred Phelps" and Tutorials. Sims Reality Network, is not a real company and does not gain any revenue from the content that is posted. Sims Reality Network is a part of SBB Brothers. Series Non-series Videos Shorts *The Death of Fred Phelps Tutorial *How to get 14 Sims in a House *How to make One-Way Mirrors in The Sims 2 The Crew AT&T Mike (Michael Goldsmith) Michael is well-known for being the host of Sims Big Brother. Michael hid behind his microphone throughout Seasons 2, 3, and 4 and made his first actual appearance in Season 5. Michael took over the role as host of Sims Big Brother in Season 3 when Mike Kiefapper retired. Michael is also a co-host of Good morning Pleasantview. When Kiefapper retired, SRN went on a hunt to find a replacement host and finally contacted Goldsmith, to which he was purposed to be the new host. Cepstral David (David Bostock) David Aka David 2441, was the host of Solitary and is the new Big Brother in the sixth season of Sims Big Brother. David also temporarily hosted Sims Big Brother after Kiefapper retired until Michael took over. David also made an appearance in Season 2 and took over the house for the week as a twist. David is a temporary Big Brother for the Evil edition and won't return for the 7th season. Cepstral Amy (Amy McConeghy) Amy was the official Big Brother in Season 5 and will return for Season 7. Amy, along with Michael Goldsmith, is a co-host of Good morning Pleasantview. Microsoft Mike (Mike Kiefapper) Mike was the host for Sims Big Brother 1 and partly 3. After winning a large amount of money in the lottery, Mike retired from hosting. Goldsmith lately took over. Mike greatly accepted hosting one night for Season 4. Kevin Munro Kevin is the producer of Sims Big Brother and is in charge of public relations. So, he pretty much typed up all this shit you on this page. xD He is the creator and partial owner of Sims Reality Network along with Tyler. Tyler Munro Tyler Munro is a partial owner of Sims Reality Network and was the producer of Solitary. Tyler owns the server in which Sims Reality Network host its site on. He has also suggested ideas such as Twist and Tasks for Sims Big Brother. Major Events 2006 September 25th *Munro Inc. was Created *Sims Big Brother 1 Premiered on the KevinMunro Channel. November *Munro Inc. changes to Kevin Munro Productions November 22nd *First Sims Big Brother Season Completed. December *Sims Big Brother 2 Original Premiered. December 26th *Sims Big Brother 2 Original is canceled. ---- 2007 January *The Real World: Pleasantview Premiered on the KevinMunro Channel. *The Real World: Pleasantview is canceled. February 17th *Kevin Munro Productions changes to Sims Reality Network. February 22nd *Sims Big Brother 3 Premiered on the KevinMunro Channel. April 1st *Tyler joins Sims Reality Network. July 11th *Sims Big Brother 3 is completed. July 13th *Poor SimmerTV asks for my help for the first time. July 28th *Sims Big Brother 4 Premieres on the KevinMunro Channel. August 16th *The SimsRealityNetwork Channel is created. August 21st *Sims Big Brother 4 Premiere is re-posted on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. December *Sims Big Brother 1 and Sims Big Brother 3 are removed from the KevinMunro Channel. ---- 2008 February 19th *Sims Big Brother 4 is completed. February 28th *Solitary Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. March *Solitary is canceled. March 5th *Sims Big Brother 2 Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. October 6th *Sims Big Brother 2 is completed. December 27th *Sims Big Brother 5 Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. ---- 2009 June 3rd *The Sims 3 is purchased. July 20th *Sims Big Brother 5 is completed. October 31st *Sims Big Brother 6 Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. November 30th *Sims Reality Network becomes apart of SBB Brothers. December 8th *First vote recount in Sims Big Brother History. December 23rd *This Major Event Timeline is created. ---- 2010 January 28th *Sims Big Brother 1 and Sims Big Brother 3 are restored to its original outcome. January 31th *Sims Reality Network opens up Sims Big Brother Community. February 15th *SRN creates a Twitter. Insight Subscriber and View Count Problems Chronological Confusion The original Sims Big Brother 2 was canceled due to technical difficulties. SRN then moved on to Sims Big Brother 3. After the forth season, SRN decided to go back to finish Sims Big Brother 2. So here's the order: Season One - Season Three - Season Four - Season Two. Even though Season 2 is technically after Season 4, the rules are the same as Season 1 and Season 3. Restoration On January 28, 2010, SRN restored Season 1 and 3's original form. Umber and Abby are the official winners again and the eviction orders have changed back to the original orders. It has come to our conclusion that since the remade versions never actually aired AT ALL, we shouldn't go by those results. Instead, go by the results of the versions that actually did exist at one point on the KevinMunro Channel. They're also more relevant to the dates and viewing experiences. Technical Difficulties Blue Screen of Death During Season one, SRN has discovered a huge problem that prevented them to film the episodes. The problem became worse in the forth season. The problem was that the computer was experiencing Blue Screens, AKA Blue screens of Death (BSOD). The BSODs weren't that horrible during the process of Sims Big Brother 1, but it became so horrible during the original Sims Big Brother 2 that they could not even enter the lot where Sims Big Brother 2 was being film without experiencing the BSOD. So it was canceled. They're no longer experiencing Blue screen problems. Sims Big Brother 1 and 3 Removal During Sims Big Brother 4, Youtube made a major update for their site. One being the links. Usually when clicking on the links, it sends you to '/user/youtubeusername' but they decided to change the links to just '/youtubeusername'. This was an issue since the KevinMunro account had already occupied the URL of /SimsRealityNetwork back in 2007. Click to see the difference /simsrealitynetwork /user/simsrealitynetwork Therefore causing everyone to be directed to the old KevinMunro account instead of the new SimsRealityNetwork account. After sending a message to Youtube and getting no reply, at a last attempt to solve the problem, SRN decided to close the KevinMunro account. Season 1 and Season 3 were removed from youtube. The problem wasn't solved until shortly after wards. If Youtube never fixed the problem, the current Sims Reality Network channel would have beenSRNProductions instead. Motherboard In early June 2009, Sims Big Brother 5 hit a stop as the SRN Computer's Motherboard was infected. Within a week, the problem was fixed and the series continued. Copyright Some of the SRN videos were either blocked in some countries or removed due to copyright infringements and needed to be re-uploaded. Therefore, I have a new policy to avoid this from happening in the future. I will now limit the amount of copyrighted music that will be played in videos. Here are the rules: *Songs that are under WMG will NOT be used. *Copyrighted Music will only be used when necessary (i.e Best Bits) *All Big Brother (U.S) Intros were removed. *The use of the Big Brother (U.S) Soundtrack has been limited. *Music from the Bully Soundtrack is no longer being used. That DOES NOT include the music from the game that WAS NOT put on the actual CD. Audio Soundtrack * Big Brother US 6 - 10 Theme Song * Big Brother 6 - 11 Revealing Vote * Big Brother 2 - 5 Welcome/Welcome Back Music * Various Bumper sounds are from Big Brother 2 - 9 * Most background music is from Freeplay Music * Bully Soundtrack Freeplay Music A list of songs Sims Reality Network rarely uses anymore. *Conspiracy *CSI 02 *Dancing With A Droid *Dawn Mist *Heartland *If I was *Nightflight *Party Supreme *Rough Rouge *Seven Men Dreaming *Soul Thang *Walkin The Dog *Wonder Boy External Links *SimsRealityNetwork on YouTube *SimsRealityNetwork Official Website Category:SRN